


In Other News, Water is Wet

by Moniposa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, literally one of my favorite fREAKING TROPES, so self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniposa/pseuds/Moniposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard enough trying to find a taxi in the rain, and when a stranger is about to take the taxi she’s already snagged, Jade thinks she’s going to lose her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other News, Water is Wet

 

“Watch where you’re going, would ya?!” Jade looked from the cab handle to the other hand that it was attached to - a guy with soaking blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose.

    “Me? This is _my_ cab; I hailed it! You should move your hand,” He replied incredulously. Jade noticed that his voice had a slight southern twang to it; very alien in the bustling city of Chicago. But she didn’t have time to think about it because he was already trying to get into the taxi. Her taxi!

    “Didn’t your mother teach you any manners? If a guy and a girl are in the pouring rain, then you would let me get into the cab! If you were a true gentleman, that is.” Jade was absolutely seething.

She had already spent a good amount of time trying to get a taxi to stop for her ever since she left the dog shelter half an hour ago, and it didn’t take long for her to get soaking wet in the ridiculous downpour that the weather channel hadn’t predicted. And when she was finally able to get a taxi to stop on the curb, this -- this _guy_ comes trapezing in out of nowhere to take her damn ride! Well, she wasn’t going to have it.

“What my mama did or didn’t teach me is none of your concern, and if you would be so kind as to back _off_ -” The guy began to open the door, which she slammed shut.

“No! This is my cab. My cab, my rules!” She shouted over the downpour, not even trying to shield herself from the rain.

“Actually, it’s my cab and you guys are taking too long; I got other fish to fry,” The cabbie directed towards the two as he rolled down his passenger window. Before Jade or the rude mystery guy could respond, the cabbie drove away and the water on the curb splashed them.

“That’s just great,” The guy said sarcastically, trying to wring the water from his now incredibly-damp shirt.

The more Jade looked at him, the more he looked like a soaking, sulking labrador retriever and for some reason, it made her chuckle. Eventually, the chuckling turned into full-blown laughter that made her double-over. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as this girl that just began laughing out of nowhere began to look even less normal than he already thought she was. Jade noticed his uncertainty and began wiping away her tears, completely unaware that no one would be able to tell the difference between them and the rain.

“I’m sorry, it’s just - you look like a wet dog, no offense. My name is Jade, by the way.” Jade held out her hand for him to shake and he took it reluctantly. Now the boy became self aware of how he looked and tried to pull his shirt that was now clinging to his torso.

“Dave,” He said. “And if I look like a wet dog, then you look like a sopping cat,” Dave teased in response. He finally got frustrated with his shades becoming splashed with rain and not being able to clean it off properly, so he shifted them onto his head. Jade noticed that his eyes were a startling red, but they didn’t frighten her. Oddly enough, she found them fascinating.

“Well Dave, I’m tired of being stuck in this rain, so how ‘bout we hail another taxi and just share it? My apartment is close by and we can dry off there. Unless you’re some kind of murderer, then I’ll just skiddadle.” Jade looked at Dave grinning and held her arm out, trying to get another taxi to stop for them.

“If I was a murderer I’m pretty sure I would’ve gotten you a looong time ago,” Dave replied and rolled his eyes. He held out his arm alongside her and in no time, they had gotten someone to pause and let them in, ignoring the glares that the cab driver was shooting them since they were getting his seats all wet.

Once they were heading over to Jade’s apartment, Dave finally took notice of the girl that had taken his ride. She was now wringing her dark hair, droplets of water spilling onto the car floor and her rounded glasses were folded into her blouse. Her eyes were the most vivid green he had ever seen, perched under a pair of arched eyebrows, and her cheeks were rosy from exertion. Jade noticed that he was looking at her and she turned to glance at him, and Dave saw all of her features cascaded to form this erratic girl.

He found her absolutely stunning.

He quickly turned to look outside of the cab window, trying to fight down the flush that was crawling up his neck. What was the matter with him?

Jade smiled when she saw him turn back around and continued to run her hands through her damp hair. When her apartment came into view, the cab driver stopped and she gave him the money displayed on the dashboard with a hearty ‘thank you’ to which the cab driver nodded at her begrudgingly.

Jade clasped Dave’s hand and lead him out of the cab onto the continuously-pouring streets.

“Come on!” She shouted over the rain, trying to get him inside as quickly as possible.

Dave wasn’t sure if he should be going into this girl’s - Jade’s -  apartment, and he didn’t really know much about this girl -

But he actually wanted to learn more about her. **  
**


End file.
